


Love Comes in The Form of My Enemy

by The_Banana_Writer



Category: YouthWithYou2, 青春有你2
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Xiaotang, F/F, Omega!Shuxin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Banana_Writer/pseuds/The_Banana_Writer
Summary: When Alpha Zhao Xiaotang discovers that her mate, is Omega Yu Shuxin, her enemy’s daughter.
Relationships: Kong Xue'er/Xu Jiaqi, Yu Shuxin/Zhao Xiaotang
Comments: 25
Kudos: 69





	1. THE FIRST MEETING

Somewhere in the woods, a matte black wolf can be seen running around, howling into the night as it chased another wolf. The wolf picked up with the other, growling as it’s red eyes locked onto its target. It snarled as it leapt to tackle the dull grey wolf by the neck, the taste of blood in its mouth as they rolled onto the ground. 

“Who are you !?”, the black wolf snarled out as it circled the whimpering grey wolf that laid against the ground with blood dripping onto its fur. 

“I’m sorry, Alpha. Please don’t kill me...I have pups at home,”

“Then you should know not to cross my territory!”

“I WAS FORCED TO!!”. The Alpha looked at the weak wolf and growled lowly. 

“By who?”

“The omega of my pack, Yu Shuxin.”

—————————————

In the end, the Alpha let the wounded wolf go as she was never planned to kill him in the first place. Her thoughts were swirling about the mentioned omega, and frankly, the Alpha had no idea who she was. She changed back to her human form as she approached her house and walked through the towering gates. Some betas can be seen guarding the door, and they immediately bowed at the Alpha’s presence. 

“Welcome back, Alpha.”

“Ask Jiaqi to see me in the library immediately.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

The Alpha walked straight to the library and sat down on the lone chair in the room as the scent of books filled her nose. A second later, Jiaqi came in panting and waved at her. 

“Eh. Xiaotang, you’re already here. I thought you were chasing some wolf around,”

“I was until I realised that he meant no harm,”

“What do you mean by that Xiaotang? You do know that everyone who steps into our territory is either stupid or was sent by someone.”

“The wolf I chased is the second option. He was sent by someone to come here,”

“Did he say who??” Xiaotang had her eyebrows furrowed as she remembered the name she was told. 

“Yu Shuxin, the omega of his pack,”. Jiaqi looked at the Alpha with widened eyes as she was bewildered by the statement. 

“YU SHUXIN !? Our rival pack’s Alpha’s daughter, Yu Shuxin??”

“Who?” the sitting girl blurted out as she stared at the other girl. 

“Have you been living under a rock or something? Yu Shuxin, that popular actress from the drama ‘Find Yourself’?? Our enemy’s daughter??” Jiaqi stared at the Alpha that looked so confused, and she let out a sigh as she facepalmed herself. 

“Alpha Yu’s daughter.” She put it simply and Xiaotang slowly nodded her head the statement.   
“Wait a minute... Alpha Yu’s daughter?” the Alpha said as she stood up before walking towards the many bookshelves in the room. 

“Why would she send someone here, Jiaqi?” she questioned as she scratched her head for the answer.

“Shouldn’t you be asking that to yourself, Xiaotang,”.The Alpha couldn’t think of any reasoning and she decided to take matters into her own hands. 

“Be prepared to visit the Yu’s tomorrow, Jiaqi and bring Daimeng along.”

———————————-

The next day, the Alpha accompanied by her two betas made their way towards the Yu’s territory. The three of them sat in the car silently as they crossed the border of the two territory’s, and Daimeng was at the edge of her seat. 

“Xiaotang, no, Alpha...Why are we here?”

“To figure out why their omega sent a wolf to our territory.”

“Isn’t it normal for the Yu’s to send one of their wolves to spy on us once in a while?”

“It is if their Alpha instructed to, but having their Omega? Something’s wrong here, Daimeng and also I have to apologise to the wolf I hurt yesterday..”

Jiaqi who had kept quiet turned to glare at the Alpha, “Why must you apologise to another wolf that had entered our territory. By right, he should be thanking you for sparing him!”.

“Jiaqi, the man had pups...and you know how hard is it to raise pups without their sire,”

The latter huffed out a breath, grumbling a fine as they stared out of the window. Their car had garnered a lot of attention and soon enough there was a bunch of wolves surrounding them. The three girls got themselves ready, as they straightened their shirt and walked out of their car. 

“What are you doing here, Alpha Zhao?!” one of the wolfs growled out as the others snarled at the intruders. Their teeth were bared as they had gathered a crowd, with many omegas coming near them as they stared at the Alpha. The air surrounding them was filled with the scent of sea breeze, and the Alpha could just smirk as she saw the number of omegas that came around them. 

“I’m here to see your leader, beta,” she answered calmly, easily towering over the man. 

“Why do you need to see him, Alpha?? Do kill him?” the beta asked tauntingly as the Alpha tried her best to remain calm. She could see her two betas clenching their fist at their sides as they tried to be civil, but the beta talking to them was rather rude. 

“Now, beta. The reason as to why I need to see him is none of your business,” she said as she walked past the beta, stopping just a few feet away before continuing, “And you should watch that mouth of yours, beta. Cause my patience is running thin.”

The Alpha walked past the crowd towards the home of the pack’s Alpha, smirking victoriously as she stared at the beta that had stilled at his position. The gates of the rival’s alpha home was wide open, as if anticipating her arrival, she was met with Alpha Yu smiling at her as she neared him. 

“Alpha Zhao, what brings you here?” he asked as he stared at the approaching Alpha. 

“Pardon my sudden intrusion, Alpha Yu. I have a few things that I need to discuss with you,”

“Is it regarding territories or perhaps personal matters, Zhao?”

“It’s regarding your daughter, Yu. Shu. Xin.”

—————————————————-

“I don’t think I quite understand what you’re talking about, Zhao. Are you trying to frame my daughter of sending a wolf of ours to yours?”

“I am not framing your daughter, Yu. I’m just asking as the wolf mentioned that he was sent by the Omega of your pack.”

“Impossible! My Shuxin would never do something like this!”.The two Alphas glared at one another and both turned their head towards the opening door. 

“Dad, you called for me?”

The wolf in Xiaotang went wild as it greedily inhaled the scent of vanilla coming from the Omega that had just entered the room. MATE !! MATE !! MATE !! was all that she could hear as it thumped through her ears. Her eyes turned red as she stared at the girl that stood at the door and her feet brought her to tower over the shorter girl. 

“ALPHA ZHAO!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING !!!” she could hear the shouts of the other Alpha in the room but her eyes were locked on the petite Omega in front of her. She brought her face near the neck of the still woman as she inhaled the scent. 

Xiaotang felt her wolf going wild, and she tried her best to suppress the raging wolf in her. She straightened herself as she stared at the daft brown eyes of the shorter and whispered, “ Mate...”,


	2. MY MATE?

It was unbelievable for the Alpha to believe that her mate was Yu Shuxin, and it was the same for her mate’s father as well. She felt herself being pushed away, as the other Alpha stood protectively in front of his daughter as he snarled at her. Xiaotang could only stare blankly at the two as hurried footsteps neared them. 

The betas belonging to herself were at the door as they looked at their leader. Her face was contorted in confusion as she stared at the Omega that was being checked on by her father. 

“Shuxin, you okay?” she ignored the worried Alpha before walking towards the frozen Xiaotang until they were a foot apart. They had a small height difference as the Omega had to look upwards to face the blank Alpha.

“Now, Alpha, do you know why I sent someone there?” she said as she looked at the confused brown eyes. Everyone had their eyes on the pair and the Omega let the corners of her lips rise into a smile. 

“It’s because, Alpha,” she said, before closing the distance between them, her lips near the reddening ears with a smirk on her lips, whispering, “I am your mate.”

Shuxin pulled away with a smirk still on her lips as she pranced out of the room, leaving her mate standing there speechless. She knew the effect she had on the taller girl, and walked straight to her room, the banging of the door was heard throughout the house. 

Xiaotang stared at the other people in the room who had their eyes in disbelief. The Alpha will never falter in front of anyone, especially an Omega at that, so the sight was rather amusing. Alpha Yu was visibly fuming as he stalked his way towards her, his fists clenched as he grabbed at her collar. 

“What did you do to my daughter!?” he snarled out as his betas tried to pry him off from her. She snarled back at the man as she easily shrugged off the grip he had on her, and he was being held back from his two guards. 

“Didn’t you hear, old man? I’m her mate.”

————————————————-

The ride back to her house was silent except for the sound of the tires hitting the gravel. Xiaotang stared out of the window, looking at the passing trees before letting out a sigh. 

“Xiaotang, are you sure she’s your mate?? Like, you’re not just pranking us or something?”

“Daimeng! Shut up would you!?”

“What!? I’m honestly curious right now.”

“I don’t give a damn about your curiosity. Xiaotang’s mental state is more important!”

“Why is she my mate, guys?” The mentioned girl asked, promptly stopping the two bickering Betas who turned their attention to her. 

“We can never know why, my friend,” Jiaqi said as she gave an apologetic look towards the Alpha, “Everything has been fated by the Gods, and we can’t do much about it.”

“I mean, you don’t have to accept her if you want to,” Daimeng said as she shrugged her shoulders which got her a slap by the other Beta.

“Xiaotang, you know mates are important, even more, when you’re a pack leader. If you don’t have pups, who is going to take over your place as the Alpha one day? You are not immortal, Alpha.”

Xiaotang desperately wanted to avoid the knowing glance of the short-haired Beta, but everything she said was true. What would happen if she doesn’t have any pups? Her ancestors would be disappointed in her, but she knows they’ll be rolling in their graves when they found out who’s her mate. 

“What should I do?” she questioned the two Betas. Jiaqi kept silent, pondering on what advice she should give the other girl, while Daimeng looked she was anticipating the question. 

“Accept her as your mate, Xiaotang. But before you do that, we need to achieve a diplomatic relationship with your mate’s pack.”

“Are you telling me to make amends with the Yu’s?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying, Alpha.”

Xiaotang thought about the words, as she mentally calculated the risks and benefits that her pack would get if the two rival packs were united as one. If both packs were united, they would be the most powerful packs in China and would not be easily taken down by any other rivalling packs. 

However, the two packs were known to be at each other neck’s for centuries, creating a known hatred between the two, and the sudden unification would spark protests among the wolves in both packs. The Alpha let out a sigh as she rubbed her temples at the thoughts. 

“Daimeng, call everyone to the meeting room as soon as we arrive. There are a few things we need to discuss.”

—————————————-

Yu Shuxin sat in her room, as her heart was beating out of her chest as she remembered the Alpha. She could still remember the scent of sea breeze the taller girl exuded when they stood close to one another. The Omega palmed her reddening cheeks as she recalled the low voice of the Alpha, the blood-red eyes that stared at her from across the room and she felt her heart thumping again. 

“YU SHUXIN!!!” Her door was kicked open by her best friend who was panting heavily, and made her way towards the sitting Omega, “Why am I hearing rumours of your mate being Zhao Xiaotang!?”. The Omega was about to reply when her door was once again kicked open by her bodyguard, “Were you harmed? Do I need to kill this Alpha??” She asked as she had a knife in her hands. 

The Omega facepalmed herself as she stared at the two girls that had kicked open her door twice in a row and told them to close the door that was almost gone. Her bodyguard went to slam it close, and she winced as she stared at the broken doorknob. 

“Before I begin,” Shuxin paused as she pointed at the almost broken door, “Kong Xue’er and Yu Yan, you guys are going to buy me a new door.” Her glare caused Xue’er to look at her cheekily but Yu Yan was unfazed by it. 

“Now, spill the tea,” said Xue’er, an Omega like herself. Despite having a bored look on her face, the Beta bodyguard was looking forward to listen to what had happened. 

“The rumours are true. My mate is ‘The’ Zhao Xiaotang. And trust me, she’s as shock as my father is.” the Omega said as she looked at the surprised look on Xue’er and the knowing look of Yu Yan. 

“So...I don’t have to kill anyone?” the Beta asked as she stared at the girl. Shuxin shook her head as her answer and the Beta saddened at not being able to execute the Alpha. “She’s my mate, Yu Yan. You want to kill my mate?” she questioned the silent bodyguard. The Beta lowered her head as she mumbled out a no and Shuxin smiled. 

“What is she like, Shuxin?” Xue’er asked, intrigued as she had never met the Alpha before in her years of living with the Yu’s Pack. She had heard some rumours surrounding the Alpha, but never actually believed them. 

“She’s slightly taller than me, has a low voice that makes me feel...things. Her eyes are blood-red when her wolf takes over, but are a nice shade of brown when she’s calm. She has the scent of the sea breeze that reminds me of being at a beach. She smirks often when she talks to someone lower than her in terms of rank...Ah! She also has a very nice figure to look at. And....”

Shuxin trailed off at the end as her face reddened. She realised that she was rambling about the Alpha she had just met, and she blushed even harder at the wiggling eyebrows of the other two girls in the room. 

“Looks like someone fell in love at first sight.” The Beta said as she smirked at the blushing Omega. Xue’er was chuckling at the flustered expression that she had and proceeded to tease the girl more. 

“Yu Yan, do you know what Yu Shuxin is now?”

“Of course, I do, Snowy.” 

The duo stared at each other, smiling widely as they said at the same time, “WHIPPED!!!”, which caused the mentioned girl to choke. They high-fived one another as they ignored the coughing girl on the bed, and both had knowing grins on their face. 

“You guys are bullying me,” pouted the targeted Omega which received laughs in response. 

“It’s amusing to see you this...erm...love-struck, Shuxin,” Xue’er said and she was slapped on the shoulder by a half-calm Omega. 

“But Shuxin, aren’t you guys in rival packs?”

“I forgot that part,” said Xue’er at the Beta’s statement. The three girls stared at each other in silence as they remembered their reality. The silence, however, was broken by a knock on the door. 

“Miss Yu, the Alpha asked for you.”

“Why?”

“It’s regarding your mate, Miss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments, because I enjoy reading them and knowing that people enjoy my story ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡


	3. DENIAL

“Shuxin, are you sure Alpha Zhao is your mate?” Her father asked as soon as she stepped into his office. The Omega stilled at the door at the hostile tone of her father and the glare he had made her nervous. 

“Why would I joke about something like this, Dad?” 

“Because it’s unbelievable!”

“In what sense!? Just because she’s from our rival pack?”

“How am I supposed to face our ancestors when they know who your mate is!?”

“We both know it’s written by the Gods and we can’t refuse it!” Shuxin glared at her father at his illogical reasoning as she stood in front of him. 

“Reject her.” Her father said as he turned his back. The Omega was gaping in shock at her father as her fists were tightly clenched by her side. 

“I won’t.” She said as harsh as possible, smirking as her father had an enraged expression on his face. His eyes turned red as the Omega was disobeying him and he quickly stood up, slamming his fist on the wooden table and glared at his only daughter. 

“Are you trying to go against me, dear daughter?”

“Are you asking me to ignore the Gods, dear father?”

“This isn’t about the Gods, Yu Shuxin! It’s about our pack’s dignity!”

“Well, our dignity can go down the drain once words of me rejecting my mate is known by everyone! Everyone would think that our pack is so petty, going against the Gods all because the Omega’s mate is her rival!”

“YU SHUXIN!!”

“Think about it father, then we can talk.” The Omega said nicely as she sauntered her way out of her father’s office. She could hear him throwing a glass against the wall, and she rolled her eyes at his typical anger management. She walked back to her room, ignoring the glances from the workers in her household until a man decided to walk in her way. 

“Watch where you’re going!?” He shouted as he snarled at the Omega. The man smirked as he recognised the girl he had bumped into. 

“Aren’t you Yu Shuxin? Heard your mate is that Zhao girl?” he asked as he cornered her to the wall. The Omega almost wanted to roll her eyes at the man in front of her and was about to flip him off when he placed his hands on her waist. 

“I bet I can do better than that useless Alpha.” He said as he lips neared her neck, smirking as he inhaled the vanilla scent. Shuxin panicked and did the one thing that her Beta bodyguard taught her to do. 

“YU YAN!!!! HELP ME!!!!”

The Omega could hear a door slamming open, and the thumping of feet before the man was kicked away from her. She winced as she saw him crash onto one of the flower vases in the hallway and Yu Yan towered over the man. Xue’er was by her side as they watched Yu Yan beating the man while the workers stared at the enraged Beta. 

“You dare your hands on her!!” she shouted as she kicked him and stopped when Shuxin’s father came out from his room, asking her to stop. Yu Yan stepped away from the battered man and stood protectively in front of the two Omegas as they watched the Alpha helping the man up. 

“I’m sorry for what had happened, Alpha Pan. I’m afraid I forgot to inform my workers regarding your arrival,”

“It’s fine, Alpha Yu. I’m just a bit taken aback.” The three girls stood confused as they stared at the two talking men with Yu Yan getting her fists ready just in case. 

“Shuxin, meet Alpha Pan You Cheng, your future husband.” Her father said as he smirked at the shocked expression on the Omega’s face and he stalked over to the still girl. 

“You are going to reject your mate, whether you like it or not.” He whispered in her ear. And the girl can only clench her fists as she glared at the retreating back of her father. 

\--------------------------

Zhao Xiaotang sat at the head of the table as she looked at the gathered Alphas in the meeting room. Everyone sat still as they waited for her to start the meeting, and she nodded her head at the two Betas in the room to close the doors. 

“Ladies and gentleman, I have gathered everyone here today as we have a few important matters to discuss,”

“Although before we start, I would like to say that I have found my mate.” The whole erupted in murmurs as they stared at the stone-faced Alpha. “And she is Yu Shuxin, of the Yu’s pack.” She could see the wide-eyed Alphas in the room in shock at her statement and some laughed at how ridiculous it was.

“Alpha, are you telling us a joke?”

“Do I look like I’m kidding?” Xiaotang asked with a deadpanned expression as she stared at the other Alphas in the room. Everyone stopped laughing, staring at the glaring Alpha and straightened their backs. 

“As I was saying, my mate is Yu Shuxin and I have a feeling she wouldn’t reject me. Which is why we need to think of a way to achieve a diplomatic agreement between the two packs.”

“Alpha Zhao, I don’t think we should try to make amends with them.” One of the Alphas voiced out. “We’ve been rivals with them since centuries ago and we can’t just admit defeat all because of your mate.”

“I see, and what do you think we should do?” Xiaotang asked as she raised her eyebrows at the Alpha. 

“Can’t you reject her, Alpha? It’ll be better that way,”

“It’ll be better, you say?” the Alpha laughed as she stood up and slowly walked towards the weaker Alpha. “For whom will it better for? Our pack or myself?”

“For the pack, Alpha.”

“In what sense, Alpha Lin? That we won’t have to be peaceful with the Yu’s?” The weaker Alpha shook nervously as Xiaotang loomed over his sitting figure. 

“Yes, Alpha.” He answered and let out a breath of relief when she walked away. Her heels clicked against the floor as she walked back to her place at the head of the table. She sat down as her hands were folded against the table, leaning in with a glare on her face and snarled at that one Alpha.  
“So, you are telling me you would rather that I ignore my mate and not have my pups, than being diplomatic.”

“I-I mean-”

“Alright then, I won’t be diplomatic. But don’t blame me when we have no heir to the pack.” 

Xiaotang stood up from her seat as she walked out of the room, closely followed by her two Betas as she went to her office. The trio entered the room and Daimeng locked the door behind her as the Alpha slumped down onto the couch with her fingers massaging her temples.

“What do you plan to do, Xiaotang?”

“I don’t know, Jiaqi… I guess I’ll have to reject her since nobody approves of it…”

The trio was silent as they thought of what to do. They expected the other members to disagree with their proposal and the Alpha is slightly disappointed that she won’t have pups with her mate. The two Betas could only pat her back in sympathy as they looked at the stressed Alpha. 

There was an urgent knock on the door that made them jump, and Daimeng went to open it which revealed one of her assistants with a frantic look on her face. 

“Alpha, have you seen the news?” she asked nervously and the trio shook their head. She went in with a tablet in her hands as she passed it to Xiaotang whose eyes went red as she saw the headline. 

RUMOUR: LOVE IS IN THE AIR! Actress Yu Shuxin spotted with business tycoon Pan Youcheng on a date!


	4. Crashing the Party

RUMOUR: LOVE IS IN THE AIR! Actress Yu Shuxin spotted with business tycoon Pan Youcheng on a date!   
That’s right, folks! Omega actress Yu Shuxin well known for her role in the drama I’ve Fallen for You has been spotted to be on a date with business tycoon Alpha Pan Youcheng. Sources said that the pair were very close with one another and some mentioned that they were mates as well. Insiders also revealed that the two are planning to get married soon and would hold a press conference soon to announce their engagement. We wish the couple congratulations, especially to the lucky Omega!

The tabloid news had Xiaotang wanting to throw the tablet that was in her hands but she calmed herself down. Her inner wolf was raging inside, as it ran around her head as her eyes slowly turned into red. The two Betas stared at the agitated Alpha in confusion until their eyes rested on the tablet in their hands. 

The bold headlines had them widening their eyes as the Alpha stood up silently, gesturing at them to follow her out of the door towards the woods behind the mansion. They watched the back of the Alpha shifting into her wolf form and winced at the loud growl she had let out. The raging wolf ran into the woods, leaving the two Betas behind as it lets out howls of anger. 

“What do you think we should do, Daimeng?” The elder Beta shrugged her shoulder as she stared at the open piece of land, silently praying for the souls of dead bunnies ravaged by the Alpha and sighed. 

“I have an idea, but I don’t know if Xiaotang wants to go ahead with it,”

“Spill it,”

“We crash that party.”

The two Betas smirked at one another as they thought of the possible outcomes if they decided to attend the press conference. The press would be on a field day if words come out about the two being mates, and their friend would be able to smile or even laugh at it.

“It’s not that bad of an idea,” Jiaqi agreed as she smiled at the thought of the shocked face Alpha Pan would have once he knows who Shuxin’s mate was as well as the number of reporters that would be there. It was thrilling to think of all the possible outcomes from their action. That damn Alpha would know what would happen if he touches Xiaotang’s mate. 

“What were you guys talking about?”

Xiaotang asked as she approached the two girls sitting on the bench. Her hair was a mess with branches sticking out of it at some spots, her crisp white shirt now dirtied with mud and blood, and Daimeng swore she saw three dead rabbits on the ground. 

“We were talking about what you should do, Alpha. Daimeng suggested a fairly good plan.” The Alpha looked at the elder girl in anticipation about what plan did she come up with and Daimeng brought her lips into a smirk. 

“We are going to crash that party!”

“WHAT!?” The Alpha visibly looked confused at the idea, but the twinkling eyes of mischief from the two Betas made her grasp the plan. She had a smirk on her face as they told her the possible scenarios hat might happen if they crashed the press conference and Xiaotang only catches the part of shocking the other Alpha. 

“When is the press conference?” She asked as she felt herself feeling excited by the plan that they were about to do.

“It’s tonight, Alpha. At the Pan’s mansion.”

“Well then,” Xiaotang said with a grin on her face as she stretched her sore muscles, “Let’s get ready as we have a party to crash,” 

———————————————-

The room was oddly silent except for the occasional cars passing by, and Yu Shuxin stared at her father sitting opposite herself and her soon-to-be husband. She wanted to slap her the smirk on both of their faces, especially the one that her father had. He drank the cup of tea his assistant served him, and Shuxin watched as the steam fogged his glasses. 

“Are you happy now, Father?” The Omega asked politely, staring at her father placing the cup down and she clenched her fist at his satisfied smirk. The wolf in her whined at her profusely for going on the fake date with the Alpha next to her, and she could feel a headache coming with the consistent whines in her head. She felt a hand against her own and glared at the owner. 

“Don’t be so rude to your father, Shuxin,” That bastard of an Alpha smiled threateningly as he gripped the clenched fist, warning her to be polite. 

“Get you hands of me, you bastard. And don’t call me Shuxin!” Her father smiled at her behaviour, finding it amusing that his daughter would be so feisty towards the Alpha and was rather contented with what he did. 

“When will the press conference be held?” He asked as he took small sips from the cup. The younger Alpha straightened his back as he faced the elder.

“It’ll be held tonight at the Pan’s mansion, sir,”

“Don’t call me sir, Pan. Soon, you’ll be my son so call me dad.” Shuxin knew that her father was enjoying the look of disgust she had on her face and she rolled her eyes at his behaviour. 

“Yes, sir- I mean, dad.”

The satisfactory smile on her father face had Shuxin in disbelief. Does he oppose the idea of herself wanting to marry her mate or was he just that spiteful towards the Zhao’s? She watched as he gestured them to go out from his office and told the other Alpha to take good care of her. The Omega walked out of the room, ignoring the knowing and satisfied looks from her father as she made her way towards her room. A hand grasped her wrist and Shuxin flinched away from the touch, turning her back to glare at the smirking Alpha.

“Don’t you dare touch me!”

“Is this the way you want to treat your husband? I expected you to be more loving, Yu Shuxin,”

“Then go and find someone else if you want a trophy wife.” The Omega said harshly, her eyes glaring at the Alpha with a smirk on her face, finding delight in making him pissed. 

“Don’t forget your rank, Omega.” He snarled out at the behaviour of the Omega getting a snort in response. Shuxin wanted to laugh at the tone of his voice, as he thought the threatening tone of his voice would scare the Omega. She smugly smirked at the angry Alpha, as she turned her back again. 

“You don’t own me, Pan Youcheng. And don’t forget whose house you’re in now.”

——————————————-

The flashes of the cameras around them were blinding, but Shuxin still had a smile on her face as she held onto the arms of the other Alpha. She could hear the shouts of her name together with Pan Youcheng as they acted like a couple in love, smiling and whispering sweet nothings to each other except the whispers were threats. 

“I guess you are an actress,” the Alpha said through gritted teeth as he whispered at her ears with a bright smile on his face. The couple had a smile on their face as they walked towards the table set in the middle of the room. Cameras flashing at every step that they took, and the murmurs of the reporters as they sat down. 

“It’s my job,” she replied as she sat down on the chair that he had pulled out for her. They smiled at one another before clasping their hands together and placed it on the table. A ring could be seen and the reporters were in a frenzy over the sight of it. 

“Ladies and gentleman, today we would like to announce our engagement. The Pan’s, as well as the Yu’s, have been at peace since three decades ago after the end of the war against the Zhao’s. Tonight I am proud to announce that I, Pan Youcheng, Alpha of the Pan’s and Yu Shuxin, Omega of the Yu’s will be getting married.” 

Claps could be heard throughout the room as many voiced out their questions, flashes of the cameras were continuous as the whole room lit up with the lights. Shuxin could only smile as she listened to the Alpha answering the numerous questions thrown their way. 

“When is the wedding?”

“Are you expecting children?”

“Why the sudden announcement?”. However, only one question catches Shuxin’s attention. This one question had her speechless for a moment as she stared at the reporter that asked it. 

“Are the two of you mates?” The question soon gained the attention of other reporters and everyone was asking them the same question. The Omega shook slightly as she thought of the answer but the tight grip on her wrist caused her to say nothing. The Alpha was ready to speak when the doors were suddenly pushed open. 

“Sorry for interrupting, but can you please get your hands off my mate, Pan Youcheng.”

Shuxin stood up, knocking her chair back as the whole room stared at the newcomer. Her eyes were widened comically as she stared at the other Alpha in the room, namely Zhao Xiaotang, her mate. The Alpha smiled widely as she looked at the shocked Omega, walking towards the pair with all eyes on her and she snarled at the hand that was on the Omega’s wrist. 

“I said. Get your dirty paws off my mate.” And all Yu Shuxin could think of was how hot her angry mate was.


	5. REVELATION

Perhaps it was because her friend’s life was on the line or even her career as an actress that caused Shuxin to go with the engagement. Despite the pleading eyes of Xue’er telling her to not agree, the Omega couldn’t risk the life of her best friend for herself.

“What do you say, Shuxin? Would you like to be selfish and live the rest of your life haunted by your mistake, or would you like to be a great friend and save her life?”

“You’re a sick bastard, Father!”

The Omega didn’t know how she ended up in this position. Her father with a gun pointed at her friend’s head and herself being forced to make a choice. Yu Yan was held back by the other guards but was tranquillized when she managed to fight them off. Xue’er had tears streaming down her face, her hands tied behind her back as her mouth was taped. 

“Choose now, Yu Shuxin!”

The mentioned girl stared at her two friends as she clenched her fist, gritting her teeth as she said out the words, “I’ll go ahead with the engagement.”

“Good girl,”

——————————

“I said, get your dirty paws off my mate!”

The snarling of the Alpha caused shivers to everyone in the room, and Shuxin felt a bit uncomfortable by the tight grip on her wrist. A thick sea breeze scent filled the room, as some chocked from being suffocated by its thickness. A whimper escaped her lips as she felt her pained wrist from the grip and that was all it took for Xiaotang to push away the other Alpha.

The Omega could feel slender arms wrapping around her protectively and she greedily inhaled the calming scent coming from her mate. Cameras flashed at their direction as the press was on a field day at the sudden revelation. Shuxin unconsciously wrapped her arms around the taller’s neck as she nestled into her. 

“I haven’t seen you in 3 years, Alpha Pan and when we do meet, it’s because you’re getting engaged to my mate?”

“Alpha Zhao-”

“Save it. But don’t you think you’re quite low, stealing other people’s mate for your benefit?”

“Alpha Yu gave me permission.”

Xiaotang raised an eyebrow at the statement and stared at her mate, who nodded her head. The wolf in her was howling happily at being able to be with its mate and she could hear the Omega's wolf doing the same. 

My father threatened me, Alpha. Shuxin’s wolf said, and the Alpha winced slightly at the loud growl her wolf let out. She nodded her head understanding the situation and turned to glare at the man. 

“Well then, Alpha Pan. Go and tell Alpha Yu that I won’t be letting him off so easily,” She said sharply before turning to the press with the Omega still in her arms, “Everyone, my name is Zhao Xiaotang, Alpha of the Zhao’s pack and Yu Shuxin, is my mate.”

\------------------------

The camera flashes were blinding as Xiaotang and Shuxin walked out of the room. They were immediately swarmed by reporters, stuffing cameras at their faces as multiple questions were being thrown out. The Alpha had a protective hold on the Omega, as she glared at the reporters and breathed out in relief when she saw her two Betas. 

Daimeng and Jiaqi immediately went to assist the Alpha, by pushing back the reporters but they were persistent. The two Betas struggled to hold them back and Shuxin immediately called for her bodyguard. Yu Yan showed up quickly and assisted the Betas and Xue’er was by the Omega’s side as well. 

“YU SHUXIN!! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING!!!”

Everyone stopped moving as they stared at the origin of the voice. Shuxin froze in her place and gripped Xiaotang’s hand tightly as she shook slightly. The Alpha glared at the emerging figure with an enraged look on his face as he stalked angrily towards them and she pushed the two Omegas behind her. 

“Alpha Yu,” the Alpha greeted with a smirk gracing her lips, “What a pleasant surprise!”

“Step away from my daughter now, Zhao Xiaotang!”

The words came out in a low growl while he snarled at the Alpha, but Xiaotang was unbothered by the snarls. She snarled back harsher, her canines showing, glaring daggers at the elder. Everyone around them stood in silence as two scents filled the air; Xiaotang’s sea breeze and Alpha Yu’s coffee. 

“Why should I, old man?”

“It’s called manners, Alpha Zhao. Didn’t you know that you must get the approval of the Omega’s parents?”

“Of course I do, but you threatened my mate to get together with someone else!”

Gasps were heard at the revelation and the reporters were furiously scribbling down everything that they heard. Xiaotang decided to make it worse by telling more about what he did to his daughter and found delight in the anger present on his face. 

“You know, old man. I wanted to make amends with the Yu’s after I found out who my mate was, but now I don’t think I will. Watch your back, Alpha Yu, cause karma's a bitch!”

The Alpha turned her back as she pulled her mate away, leaving the stunned man behind and never looked back.

————————————

The ride back towards the Zhao’s mansion was silent as everyone was rather awkward. Yu Yan was fast asleep, leaning her head against the window and Daimeng was busy flipping through her law book. Xue’er was trying to avoid the stare that Jiaqi was giving her and her cheeks blushed scarlet at the intense gaze. 

The pair of mates were awkwardly sitting next to one another, and Xiaotang pitied the driver who had to witness the sexual tension between Jiaqi and Xue’er, the awkward air surrounding herself and Shuxin as well as the snoring coming from Yu Yan. She could see him rolling up the window between them and Xiaotang reminded herself to give him some tips later. 

“So, umm... Shuxin, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I’m just a bit disappointed,”

“What do you mean?” Shuxin was rather surprised at the soft tone of the Alpha, who looked at her worriedly. 

“It’s just- I always thought my dad would support me in anything I do, but I guess he doesn’t,”

The Alpha kept quiet as she listened to the rambling of the Omega who talked about everything her father has done for her and she smiled at the happy rambling. The smile slowly turned into a frown as the rambling became sadder and Xiaotang could see the sad smile on Shuxin’s lips. 

“Sorry, I was rambling, wasn’t I?” The Omega asked with an embarrassed look on her face. 

“It’s fine,” The two were engulfed in an awkward silence once again but both had a grin on their face as they stared at the other pair. 

“What’s your name, cutie?” 

“I-I’m Kong Xue’er,” The Omega replied softly with a faint blush on her cheek. Jiaqi smiled flirtatiously as she stared at the beautiful Omega in front of her. She smiled as she leaned forward. 

“Nice to meet you, Xue’er. My name is Xu Jiaqi but you can call me yours,” She said with a wink and that sent Xue’er into an internal gay panic. The Beta smirked at the flustered reaction but was panicking inside at how cute she was. 

Daimeng looked up from her book, closing it before whacking it at the back of Jiaqi’s head and the Beta let out a yelp in pain. Xiaotang stifled her laughter as Daimeng rolled her eyes at the younger Beta flirting so shamelessly and Xue’er looked at her worriedly. 

“Oh my god! Does it hurt?” She asked as checked the Beta’s head. 

Jiaqi had a smirk on her face as she waved off the concerned glance and said, “When I fell from heaven?” The Alpha had to hold back Daimeng from slapping the Beta who was still staring at the more flustered Omega, but her response made everyone laugh except the still sleeping Yu Yan. 

“No... When you got hit by that thick book,” 

And it was Jiaqi’s turn to blush, as everyone laughed at Xue’er’s honest response. Xiaotang laughed loudly as she knew there would be a new couple soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some bxqy interactions!!
> 
> Feel free to leave your thoughts or opinions in the comment section below!!   
> Thanks for reading!!! <3<3


	6. Family Issues (Part 1)

The sound of tires crunching the gravel as the car pulled to a stop in front of the Zhao’s mansion had Shuxin’s heart beating. She was in her rival’s territory, no less her house and there was a strange feeling of comfort when she felt a hand palming her shoulder. 

“Do you want to walk in through the front door or would you like to use the secret passageway?” Xiaotang asked her. All the girls stared at the Omega who pondered on the thought. 

“Which would you suggest?”

“Miss Yu, I would suggest that you go through the passageway as it would be safer.” Daimeng said seriously, “But it’s up to you,”.

“Shuxin, let’s just use the secret way. We can’t let anyone know where we are.” Xue’er said by her side. Yu Yan snorted at her words, saying that by now everyone would know where they were. 

“After what happened at the Pan’s? It’s impossible for people to not know where you are. There might even be reporters waiting outside the gate as we speak.”

The three Betas immediately discussed the pros and cons of using the front door with Jiaqi and Yu Yan supporting it and Daimeng opposing it. Xue’er sat silently by the side as her wolf tried to talk to the short-haired Beta. 

“Ermm...Jiaqi...”

“Yes, baby?” Xue’er’s cheeks redden at the sudden pet name by the elder and her wolf has suddenly gone mad. They could hear the sound of someone puking and it turns out to be the only Alpha in the car. Shuxin had a sly smirk on her face as she wiggled her eyebrows at the two.

“I think we should just stay in the car,” she said as everyone paid attention with Daimeng signalling for her to continue. “The safest option for all of us is to stay in the car, and you three can go and do your stuff while we find the nearest hotel to stay the night.”

“But we won’t be able to see the reaction faces of the people in this household,” Jiaqi whined and got a slap once again by Daimeng. 

“We are supposed to prioritize their safety and not endanger it!”

“I guess we can go with that plan,” the Alpha spoke up and the Beta sighed in defeat. She gave them a quick run through about what the car had for them and they split up. Jiaqi blew a kiss and a wink at Xue’er’s direction before cheekily skipping away. 

“Don’t miss me that much, princess!” She said with a smirk. The Omega was blushing once again with the other two girls smiling in amusement. 

“Princess?” They said with raised eyebrows and smirks. 

“Shut up.”

——————————————

The three members of the Zhao’s exited the car and walked through the front door of the mansion. The other wolves whispered among themselves and some sniffed at the air for a change of scent. Xiaotang’s scent was thick in the air as she released more of it to cover up the scent of the two Omegas. 

Everyone stayed still as thumping footsteps approached the trio from their side and Xiaotang felt herself being pushed back. Her cheeks stung slightly as she stared at the fuming elder wolf. His fist hanged in the air as he huffed out in anger. 

“What do you think you’re doing back here!?”  
“I live here, Uncle.” She said as she stared at the other wolf. 

“Not after that stunt you pulled at the Pan’s house!” He looked at her, disappointment in his eyes as well as anger. “Why would you pull something like that!?”

“Especially for a Yu!!” The elder wolf said the words with so much disgust as the Alpha glared at him. Her wolf wasn’t happy with the tone of his voice and was growling to take over. The two Betas stared at the conflicted Alpha who was trying to fight off her pissed wolf and her uncle sneered at them. 

“YOU ARE ALL A DISGRACE TO THE ZHAO’S!” And that was the last straw for the Alpha. 

The Betas could only stare as she transformed into her wolf, growling out loud and hungry for blood. Her brown eyes were gone, replaced with red filled with bloodlust and her canines stick out from her mouth. Her eyes were locked on only one person, her uncle who had a look of surprised but changed into his wolf form as well. 

Xiaotang growled out to the Betas to get everyone who was near them out of there and waited until she was left alone with the elder. The two wolves attacked each other head-on, the elder wolf grunting in pain from the strength of the younger. 

“You dare hurt your elder?”

“You started it first, Uncle.”

The two wolves circled one another, with the elder striking first. He aimed for her neck with his teeth bared as he went in. Xiaotang growled as she dodged the multiple attacks coming from him, her advantage being the speed and stamina she had. Despite the elder having more experience in fighting, his old age caused him to act more slowly and less precise. The glass ornaments decorating the house fell to the floor, covering it with shards of glass. 

“Fight like a Zhao, you useless mutt!”

The Alpha was holding back, never engaging first as he was still her elder and uncle. The only living relative that she had and she didn’t want to hurt him at all. Her wolf says otherwise, but she still controlled herself in respect for him. 

“Your father would be disappointed seeing you fighting so weakly like this!”

Perhaps it was the mention of her father that caused her to rage out of control. Her wolf took over her completely and she lunged at his neck. The elder wolf wasn’t expecting the sudden attack and was thrown onto the marble floor as it wrestled with the younger wolf. 

The metallic taste of blood was on her tongue as her teeth sunken into his neck. No matter how he tried to get out from the grip she had, he was no match for an angered Alpha. He whined out in pain from the teeth in his neck and grunted as he pushed her away. He could only breath for a few seconds before the Alpha was onto him again. 

“STOP!!!”

——————————————

The three girls that were left in the car looked around at the exterior of the Zhao’s mansion. A Victorian-styled mansion with gold decorating each corner. The garden coloured brightly with different flowers and the statue of what Shuxin believes to be Xiaotang’s parents. 

The driver had gone out for a smoke and they did their things. Yu Yan ransacked the mini-fridge but was left disappointed when it was filled with candies and liquor, Xue’er leaned her head against the window as her fingers typed away. Shuxin was searching for any hotels that they could stay for a while before they return to the Yu’s mansion. 

Her phone buzzed with multiple notifications all coming from her father, telling her to not return home and how disgusted he was at her actions. Her manager left some messages of her being cancelled or kicked out from the shows and movies she was acting in. She had many requesting her for an interview and some from her friends in the industry. 

“Where are we going to stay?” Yu Yan asked as huffed out in defeat. After ransacking the whole vehicle, she still couldn’t find anything that would interest her. The two Omegas shrugged their shoulders as most of the hotels were fully booked or not enough privacy. 

Their car door was opened by the driver looking at them panicking as screams were heard. The trio looked at what seems like people running out from the house and a loud growl rang through their ears. They could see Daimeng and Jiaqi getting ushering people out from the house before they ran towards their direction. 

“What the hell is going on?” The only Beta in the car questioned and Shuxin felt her head spinning. Her wolf was telling her that the Alpha had transformed into her wolf and was fighting someone. The whines from her wolf caused her to grown out slightly as she felt a thumping pain at the back of her head. 

“Alpha Zhao has lost it, that’s what happened,” Jiaqi answered and stared at the groaning Omega. 

“Who is she fighting?” She asked out softly, massaging her temples as she tried to calm her wolf down. 

“Her uncle, Miss Yu,” Daimeng replied. The Omega nodded her head slowly as she tried to stand up. Her wolf urging her to go into the mansion but hands pulled her back. 

“You are not going in there, Shuxin!” Xue’er said as Yu Yan held her back. She tried to get out from the grip on her hand as her wolf was crying for her to go in. The Omega shrugged off the grip on wrists as she glared at everyone in the car, “I’m going in, my mate needs me!”

Knowing that nobody can stop the determined Omega, the eldest Beta nodded solemnly and lead the Omega towards the door. Murmurs could be heard at the sight of the Omega whose eyes switched between blue and brown, her body exuding thick waves of vanilla into her surroundings. 

The Beta patted her shoulder, silently wishing her good luck and she pushed the door open. Her wolf was alerted by the glass shards all over the floor and the drops of blood as well. Xiaotang’s scent was all over the place and she could hear some commotion going on in front of her. 

She gasped as she saw the sight of the Alpha charging towards another wolf that looked similar to her and the scar that was across his face caused her wolf to panic. The wolf her mate was fighting was the same wolf that had killed her mother. The Omega could still remember that same scar and she felt herself feeling sick. 

“STOP!!!” Shuxin shouted as loud as she can and swallowed the lump in her throat as she was faced with two wolves. Her mate and the one who killed her mother.


	7. Family Issues (Part 2: End)

“STOP!!!” Shuxin shouted as loud as she can and swallowed the lump in her throat as she was faced with two wolves. Her mate and the one who killed her mother. 

Shuxin stood still as two panting wolves were staring back at her. She tried to avoid the hard gaze of the elder wolf, her eyes on her mate. Her scent calmed the raging Alpha, blood-red eyes met her blue ones and she watched as they swirled back to its normal shade of brown. 

The Omega stared at the blood spilt over the marble floor, to the destroyed pieces of furniture and the scratch marks over the walls. The two wolves changed back to their human forms and Shuxin ran towards her mate’s side, her eyes scanning for any injuries. She let out a sigh of relief when she noted that there were only a few light scratches, her wolf visibly calming down at the sight of the Alpha. 

“What are you doing in here, Yu Shuxin?” Xiaotang said through gritted teeth as her arms automatically found its way around the slender waist of the shorter. She rolled her eyes as her wolf whistled happily from being united with her mate, a complete contrast of what it was minutes ago. 

“My wolf told me to come in and stop you from killing your uncle,” she answered back softly, avoiding the cold stare coming from the man opposite her. Her heart thumped against her chest, her mind slightly fuzzy as memories of her mother passed through her mind. The man panted heavily as a palm was over his neck, trickles of blood painting his shirt. 

A smirk graced his lips as he sniffed at the air, staring straight at the Omega. “Yu Shuxin?” He questioned slowly, enunciating every syllable as he spoke. “It’s great to see you again after... 10 years?” His eyes raked over her slowly, and Shuxin shook in fear as she recognized the murderous glint he had. 

“What are you talking about, Uncle?” The Alpha questioned hardly, alert of the scared scent coming from her mate. She looked as her uncle straightened his back and clothes, walking towards his side of the mansion. 

“We’ve met before at the Yu’s Mansion 10 years ago, Xiaotang. Although I doubt she remembers me,” He said with a sing-song tone as he walked away. The Alpha thought about what he meant by 10 years ago, and she widened her eyes as she stared at the scared Omega. 

“I’m sure you’ll be staying here, for now, Yu Shuxin, after the stunt my niece pulled,” the man turned to smile at the pair and with a wave of his hand, “We’ll be seeing each other often, little girl. And welcome to the Zhao’s”

The two girls stared at the disappearing back of the elder, both frozen as realisation hit them. Shuxin has to stay in the Zhao’s Mansion, under the same roof of the man who killed her mother, and to say the Alpha was worried was an understatement. 

————————

“You think everything’s fine by now?” Jiaqi asked with a tilt of her head. Yu Yan shrugged her shoulders saying maybe, and the eldest Beta tapped her foot nervously as she said no. The only Omega in the car had her arms crossed as she tried not to doze off.

All four of them sat in the car, sheltering away from the hot sun and weather as they waited for the right timing to get out. Daimeng looked at the staff members entering the mansion again, and she craned her neck to catch a glimpse of the Alpha among the crowd. Her phone buzzed against her pocket and she alerted the others. 

“Xiaotang said to come in,” she said towards Jiaqi and the two got out from the car, stretching their backs when another message came in. The Betas paused at the door as they stared at the waiting Alpha towards the confused girls in the car, “She’s expecting all of us.”

The girls from the Yu’s side gawked at their surroundings in the Zhao’s mansion. Xue’er had her mouth agape as she stared at the golden chandelier hanging above her, while Yu Yan had her mouth shut but silently admiring everything. 

“Welcome to Zhao’s mansion, ladies. Where all of your dreams become realities,” Jiaqi said with a bow and a wink towards the Omega’s direction. Daimeng was busy ordering the staff around to clean up the mess made by the two wolves earlier and smacked the short-haired Beta with the clipboard in her hand. 

“Stop playing around and show them their rooms.”

The younger Beta pouted her lips as she held her head that was slapped twice in a day and lead the two girls to the Xiaotang’s side of the mansion. The Alpha and Omega were there waiting for them with Shuxin sitting down on the couch. 

“After what happened today, I don’t think you three are allowed back at the Yu’s, so you’ll be staying here in the meantime.” The Alpha said as she lowered her head in apology and was about to say more when Xue’er cut in. 

“Where will we be staying?”

“You’ll be staying at my side of the mansion, where all of you will have your own rooms,” Xiaotang answered and gestured for Jiaqi to pass them their keys. “All the rooms here have their own key, so you’ll be safe here. I have also asked the staff to clean your rooms and you’ll be able to go in an hour or so.”

“But you can always come to my room, princess~” Jiaqi said flirtatiously towards the blushing Xue’er. She passed another set of keys to the Omega with a fox keychain attached to it, “First room on your right,” she continued before skipping away towards the kitchen. 

The Alpha rolled her eyes at how shameless her friend was and told the girls that they could wait in the library in the meantime. She showed them the way, staring at her troubled mate one last time before closing the door. Xiaotang sighed out in worry and made her way towards her room to clean herself up. 

———————

Shuxin sat down in the corner of the room, as her eyes took in her surroundings. The smell of books filled her nose and the portrait above the fireplace caught her eyes. It was a painting of the Zhao family; Xiaotang had a stoic look on her face with her parents smiling and her uncle with a small smirk. 

She stared at the painting of the man with a fresh scar on his face, trembling slightly as she know how he got the scar. Her mind was playing back the memories from 10 years ago, to the day she watched her mother dying in front of her eyes. The Omega shook her head to clear the image but it was useless. 

Her two friends were playing chess across her, with the other Omega furrowing her brows as the Beta kept eating each piece of hers. Yu Yan had a smirk on her face as she beat the Omega again who groaned out in frustration. 

Shuxin’s phone rang through the quiet room, garnering the attention of the two girls. The name across her screen caused her to swallow the lump in her throat as she answered the call. The Omega prepared herself as she heard the line connecting. 

“YU SHUXIN!!!” The caller shouted through the speakers of her phone and she winced at the loud voice. Her father sounded enraged as he shouted her name and the girl knows it wasn’t going to end well. 

“Dad-”  
“Don’t you DARE call me dad after what you did! How could you follow that Zhao!?”

The words hurt Shuxin badly but she knew she deserved it. The Omega felt her heart clench at what her father was saying and took in sharp inhale at his next words. 

“How could you follow that mutt whose family killed your mother!? Do you not love her?” He paused for a moment and Shuxin can imagine him huffing out in anger with clenched teeth. “It seems to me that you don’t love her.”

“I don’t love her!?” The Omega asked incredulously, her voice cracking at the end. “What do you know, Father!? Where were you on the day Mom was killed?” her voice wavered and Xue’er had a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. 

“Where were you when Mom was being thrown against the wall? If I recall correctly, you were with one of your many mistress overseas!” 

“HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY I WAS THERE FOR A BUSINESS-”

“Business meeting?” She scoffed as tears rolled down her face. “You think me and Mom were stupid? We knew you weren’t there for a business meeting like you always said. You were there to have some ‘fun’ time with your mistress!”

The Omega took in a deep breath as her father started to place the blame onto her, saying that she was being ungrateful after everything that he had done for her and she just wanted him to shut up. 

“You’re such a disgrace to the Yu’s and your mother wouldn’t be proud of you.”

“Stop talking as if you knew her well, Father,” she said harshly. “Because Mom would be proud of me no matter what I do, and she would tell me to stay with my mate.”

“Goodbye, Father. I won’t be coming back anytime soon.” 

Shuxin ended the call as her father was midway shouting and threw her phone onto the table, her hands messing her hair as she sobbed. She felt Xue’er arms around her, hugging her close and patting her back soothingly with Yu Yan patting her head. 

Her phone rang as a notification came in, and the Beta read the message sent by Alpha Yu. 

Don’t come back at all, and you’re no longer a Yu. I’ve removed all of you from the family registry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone... sorry for not updating this story in like a month... but yea... 
> 
> I have a week to write finish this story,,, so I’ll be mass updating this fic..
> 
> Happy Reading Folks!!!


	8. My Past [YSX]

The sound of rain pouring filled the house, and Shuxin held her knees close to her chest. She was hiding in the closet that her mother had pointed to, sobbing quietly as she heard the sound of footsteps nearing the door. 

She mumbled a silent prayer and shrieked when the door swung open revealing a man around her father’s age smiling down at her. He had an amused look on his face and Shuxin shrunk at his stare. The smell of blood was thick in the air together with her mother’s lavender scent. 

“Since when were we playing hide-and-seek, little girl?” He asked softly, almost nicely but the murderous glint in his eyes said otherwise. 

—————————

Shuxin wondered why her mother was prancing nervously around the living room. She watched as the elder woman had her eyebrows furrowed and bit at her nails while looking at the clock hanging at the other side of the room. 

“Mama, is something wrong?”

The older woman snapped out of her nervous trance, her eyes landing on her only daughter looking at her confused with worry evident in her eyes. She smiled softly at the teen, “No, sweetie. I’m waiting for a call,”

“Dad’s?” Shuxin asked incredulously with one brow raised.

“No, a friend of mine.”

She watched as her daughter merely shrugged her shoulders in response before paying attention to the news showing on the television. It was the weather forecast, and the girl clapped happily at the predicted weather being said by the weatherwoman. 

“Mom! It says that there’s no rain today, so I’m going to go for a swim!”

“Alright~ but remember to be careful!!”

“I will!”

Shuxin pranced out from the living room, running up the stairs leading towards her bedroom and came down moments later in her bathing suit. The head maid was by her side as she skipped towards the pool, and her mother could only smile. However, the smile didn’t last long. The phone on the side table rang and she rushed towards it, picking it up on the first ring, mumbling a quick hello. 

“Mrs.Yu, I have some news for you,” she held her breath at those words as her heartbeat was increasing slowly. “Mr.Yu isn’t here for a business meeting. He’s here with one of his mistress and a child.”

The woman froze as she felt like she was stabbed in the back. Her fingers nervously wrapped around the cable cords, feeling it tighten around her finger for a moment before letting it go. Her hand holding the phone shook slightly and she tried to keep her composure. 

“A child?” she croaked.

“Yes, ma’am. A young boy around the age of 5,” his voice coming out in a hushed tone, and the woman could hear the sound of cars passing by in the background. “Do you want me to continue following the Alpha, ma’am?”  
She thought for a moment if this was what she wanted. Did she want to hurt herself more with the news of her husband having a child with another woman? She knew they weren’t mates and were forced to get married, but she remained loyal to him. She let out a shaky breath, swallowing the lump in her throat as she answered, “Yes.”

—————

Shuxin sat by the edge of the pool, kicking her feet with the water splashing over the cemented floor. The head maid stood a few feet away, hands clasping onto a towel as she watched the mess the girl was making and she winced at the ear-splitting squeal let out by the teen. 

She had fallen into the pool after slipping off the edge, and swam up to the surface with a large grin on her face. Shuxin laughed at her clumsiness, her laugh so addictive that the maid was laughing as well. She laid on her back, floating on the water with her limbs stretched out wide like a starfish and let out a contented sigh.

“Why is Dad always on a business trip?” The teen questioned out loud, and the head maid at the side had a small smile on her face. 

“It’s because he needs to work, Princess. These trips help pay for your numerous shopping sprees,” The maid said out, the last sentence coming out teasingly. “And my monthly payments as well.” 

“But don’t you think he goes on one too often? It’s barely 3 days since his last one and he’s off to somewhere again.”

A drop of water fell on Shuxin’s face and she opened her eyes, no longer was there a clear blue sky. Instead, depressing grey clouds covering the sun was seen. The one drop turned into two, and soon it was drizzling. 

“I think it’s time for you to get out, Young Miss.” She heard the maid say as the drops became more frequent. Footsteps neared them as umbrellas were propped up covering her from the rain. The teen laughed, waving them away with a smile on her face. 

“I’ve always wanted to swim while it rains,” the girl turned her head slightly to look at the worried woman at the side and sighed. She flipped back and swam towards the edge, pushing herself out from the water, feeling a warm towel being wrapped around her. 

“Let’s go in before the rain gets worse,” The head maid said with an arm over her shoulder, and the other holding an umbrella over their heads. 

“Damn you incorrect weather report,” Shuxin mumbled under her breath and the two chuckled, walking back to the mansion. 

————————-

The moment the door opened, the pair had widened eyes as they took in the mess that they were looking at. The kitchen walls and counters were painted in blood, the smell of terrified Omegas strong in the air and injured bodies laying on the floor. Some groaned out in pain, while some looked as if they were dead. 

“G-get ou-u-t of h-he-ere,” A hand on her leg caught Shuxin’s attention, staring at the family’s chef who laid on the floor. She felt sick as she stared at the injuries present on his skin, the deep wound across his stomach and his usually crisp white shirt covered in red. 

“Where’s Mama?” She asked, trying her best to ignore the mixed scents of scared Omegas and blood. The head maid was calling for help, sobbing into the phone as she stared at the bodies decorating the tiled floor. 

A loud crash was heard and Shuxin knew where it was coming from. She stared at her maid who was cradling the head of her lover, feeling her heart clench for the sight and got herself ready to find her mom. She looked around for anything that she could use, her eyes landing on the butter knife and she grabbed it in a heartbeat. 

“N-NO! H-he’s up t-there!” The man held onto her ankle as he pleaded her with his eyes, hoping that she would listen. She reached down to pull the hand away, gripping the knife with fear and whispered an apology. 

“I can’t leave Mama alone.” The teen said, before rushing towards the direction of where she heard the crash. 

——————

The scent of her mother was thick in the air together with an unfamiliar scent of wood. Shuxin held onto the knife tightly as she walked passed the multiple doors of the hallway until she reached the end. Her parent’s bedroom door was left slightly ajar and she pushed it open revealing her mother with dried up tears and a bruised body. 

Her mother was shaking her head slightly as she whispered, “Why are you here, sweetie? You should have run.” Tears welled up in her eyes, her voice laced with panic as she stared at her only daughter. 

“I can’t leave you here, Mama,” Shuxin said as her voice cracked from looking at her mother. Her pale skin was covered with cuts and purple bruises, her lips were busted and a bruise was starting to form on her cheeks. 

“Listen to me, Princess,” she said as she held her daughter’s hand in hers. “H-he’s going to be here soon, so get out of the house now!” 

“N-no-”

“Please sweetie,” she sobbed, begging for her daughter to listen to her. “Go now!”

The girl hugged her mother tightly, not knowing it would be the last time she’ll be able to do so as she cried softly in her arms. It was pouring heavily by then, thunders cracking once in a while and her mother pulled away first with a sad smile on her lips. 

“Go, princess,”

Shuxin nodded her head, and she stood up getting ready to run but thumping footsteps neared the door. Her mother shook as she looked around the room for anything that could block the door, and let out a cry when there was none. She stared at her frightened daughter before pointing towards the closet and signalled for her to hide there. 

“Don’t make a sound, Shuxin-ah,” she last said before locking the door. She watched through the cracks as the bedroom door was slammed open by a wolf. Her mother stood still as she released thick waves of terrified lavender scent, gulping down nervously as her eyes darted towards the closet for a split second before staring at the wolf. 

A low growl was heard and Shuxin tried not to scream as she saw her mother being thrown against the wall, her body hitting the concrete with a loud bang. Her hands were over her mouth, silencing her screams and sobs as she watched as the wolf rammed into her mother who laid on the floor groaning in pain. 

“How does it feel, you b*tch!?” She could hear a man say as he continued to beat her mother. Sharp cries and whimpers from her mother was what the teen could hear either than the heavy breath from the man. 

“Where’s Alpha Yu? Where’s that bastard?”

“H-he i-isn't-” Her mother was cut off after a blow to her stomach and she gasped for air as she felt fingers curling around her neck. Shuxin saw her mother being lifted from the floor, pinned to the wall as she tried to pull off the fingers that tighten around her neck with her legs dangling. 

“That’s great to hear.” Her mother gasped for air as she desperately clawed at the hands to release the hold on her and Shuxin cried softly when she saw the grip tightening even further. 

“I guess this is a great way to show what happens when you kill a Zhao.” By now, her mother was crying loudly as she felt herself feeling lightheaded. She tried to look away as he brought her inches away from his face, a sneer on his lips as he chuckled. 

“An eye for an eye, Yu.”

That was the last thing Shuxin could hear as the world seemed to come to a stop. She watched as her mother’s leg hanged lifelessly, the skin of her fingertips as well as her face and lips turning blue and her body dropping onto the floor. 

————————

She sobbed softly as she looked at her mother’s lifeless body laying on the carpeted floor, the butter knife long forgotten by her side and footsteps approached the closet she was in. She mumbled a silent prayer as the door swung open and was met with the man who had killed her mother. 

“Since when were we playing hide-and-seek, little girl?”

Shuxin screamed as she stared at the looming figure above her, grabbing the butter knife that she had and swung it randomly before running away. A shout of pain could be heard and she ran, never looking back down the stairs. Heavy footsteps chased after her and a hand went to grab her wrist and she threw the knife at him.

“HOW DARE YOU LITTLE MUTT!!” he shouted as he easily caught it, enraged from what she had done and Shuxin let out a sigh in relief as she neared the door. 

The man must have realised that he wouldn’t be safe if he had followed her out of the house, so he stopped just a few feet away. Shuxin ran towards the wolves who she knew worked for her father and cried as she hung onto them. 

“You’re safe now, Princess.” She heard them say and she turned back to look at the man that was smirking at her, a gash across his face caused by her random strike before collapsing.


	9. My Past [ZXT]

The grey clouds that hung above her represented how Xiaotang was feeling at that moment. She stared at the nicely framed portrait of her parents smiling. If only they knew it was the last time they’ll ever be smiling, she thought to herself. Hushed whispers surrounded her as many came to see the young Alpha that stood in front of the portrait unmoving. She could barely hear the words of condolences from pack members she never met before, giving them small nods with hardened eyes. 

“Such a poor child. Losing her parents at such a tender age,” 

“But they had it coming, after all, they were responsible for the death of the Yu’s Omega,”

How could she forget? Everyone assumed that her uncle acted on her father’s orders. Her uncle being the lone killer was never thought of once. Her hands were balled into fists by the side of her black dress. The one that she put on thoughtlessly in the morning before unclenching them at the voice of her uncle. 

“Don’t shed even one tear here, Zhao Xiaotang.” He said as his palm rested on her shoulder and gripped it tightly that the young Alpha thought it would cause a bruise. “Zhao’s don’t cry.”

With another tight grip and a small slap on her back, he walked away with his head held up high before disappearing into the gathering crowd. Xiaotang took one last look at the portrait, letting a small smile grace her lips as she turned her back. 

“That’s right, Xiaotang. Zhao’s don’t cry.”  
\------------------------------------------------

The moment her uncle stepped into the Zhao’s mansion with a large gash across his eyes, she knew that something horrible was going to happen. She stood at the top of the staircase, watching her parents shouting at him. ‘WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?’ her father would say as he examined the wound, sighing as he knows it would leave a scar.

“Doing something that we should have done years ago.” The curt response of her uncle made her confused. But it made sense to her father. His shouts thundered throughout the house. Her father must have realized her presence as moments later Xiaotang was in her bedroom.

Her mother came to her side, smiling softly. Her face tense. From the locked jaw and clenched teeth, the young Alpha knew that something was amiss. She tried to bring it up. However, it didn’t concern her. Xiaotang became even more curious as to why her mother would be so secretive about it but decided not to push it. 

“Will I ever know what’s going on?” she asked. Her mother patted her head and told her that she would; Xiaotang knew she wasn’t going to. 

She laid in her bed, curiosity eating her alive before she finally decided that she was going find out the reason behind her father’s outburst. The young Alpha sneaked out of her room as she walked briskly towards the one place, she knew the elders would be in, her father’s office.   
As she approached the slightly opened door, she could make out harsh whispers from her father as her uncle sat in front of him smirking. She stood a few feet away, making her scent undetected and close enough for her to hear whatever that is going on inside. 

Xiaotang leaned against the wall with her arms folded against her chest. She ignored the weird glances from the maids that were passing by and listened in to the conversation. 

“Who in their right mind would walk into the Yu’s estate by themselves?”

“I did, brother and look at me. I’m still very well alive!”

“You could have gotten yourself killed inside there.” Her father said with a bite in his tone. And Xiaotang had to agree. If someone were to tell her that they were going to the Yu’s estate by themselves, it was the same as them having a death wish. 

“Yet I didn’t. I went in and did what I was supposed to do years ago,” Her uncle spoke each word coldly. The young Alpha strained her ears at the low voice of his. “I killed her, brother.”

The silence that engulfed the room was deafening. Xiaotang could feel the temperature dropping by a couple of degrees. She peeked into the room and saw her father with a cold-look in his eyes. The young Alpha felt chills going up her spine as she stared at the expression she had never seen on her father. His face was unreadable.

“Who did you kill?” her father asked as he gripped the edge of his desk tightly. The veins in his arms strained as he held onto the desk with much strength. Her mother was by his side, releasing her scent of daffodils to calm the enraged Alpha. 

Her uncle kept quiet for a moment. His eyes landed on his brother looking at him with anger in his eyes. He let out a low chuckle as he brought his palm towards his chin, acting like he was thinking before saying smugly. 

“The Yu’s Omega of course,”

Xiaotang could still remember herself freezing by the door at the sudden revelation before the sound of glass shattering snapped her out of her frozen stupor. She ran back towards her room, locking the door behind her as she slumped against the door. The young Alpha brought her knees to her heaving chest as she replayed the words she had just heard. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she knew what was coming. 

War.  
\--------------------  
The next morning, the news of the Yu’s Omega was all over the world. And all attention was on the Zhao’s. After all, they were rivals in every way; it was no wonder they wanted her dead, the media would say. 

Xiaotang stared at her father reading the newspaper silently as his eyes settled into an ice-cold glare. Her mother looked tense as well from the way she was holding onto the cutlery tightly while ignoring her uncle. It seemed as if he was the only one who was completely unfazed by the picture on the front page; a picture of the smiling deceased Omega. 

“Do you know what you just did, brother?” Xiaotang stilled at her seat as she waited for her uncle to respond. The man merely shrugged his shoulders, placing a spoonful of noodles into his mouth before setting down the cutlery. 

“I did the right thing.” was all he said before continuing with his meal as if it was no big deal. 

The young Alpha found herself gawking at her uncle’s attitude. Was he not aware of how badly he had messed up? She found herself wanting to ask her uncle that but instead, she murmured out softly, “You just started a war.”

Everyone in the room stared at Xiaotang, looking down at her plate. She could hear her mother taking in a sharp inhale of her breath and her uncle who glared in her direction. Her father stood up from the table wordlessly before beckoning her to follow him. 

“Follow me, Zhao Xiaotang.”

She stood up shakingly at the sudden coldness of her father and her mother gave her an encouraging squeeze of her hands with a small nod. The young Alpha held her head high before following her father’s retreating back. 

Xiaotang found herself in her father’s office, sitting opposite him as he placed his chin on the palm of his hands. He stayed that way for a few moments before finally speaking.

“You are aware of the severity of the situation now, dear?” He asked with a softening gaze as she nodded her head. She heard him let out a sigh as he rubbed his temples.

“Then you should be aware of its consequence,” she nodded her head once again as her father gave a small smile. He reached over as he held one of her hands. She gripped onto it tightly.

“What’s going to happen now, Papa?”

“I don’t know yet, sweetheart. But if anything happens to us, remember one thing,” Xiaotang looked as her father paused for a moment, his face hardening. “Zhao’s don’t cry.”

\------------------------------------------------------  
Xiaotang could still remember those words as she stared straight at the camera that was pointing towards her. She was taking a family portrait as her parents smiled brightly and her uncle with a smirk playing on his lips. The young Alpha kept her face stoic as the camera flashed multiple times. Soon she was standing by the side as her parents took their own pictures. 

Her uncle stood silently by her side as they watched the camera flashing at the couple who was smiling brightly, not knowing that death was heading their way. The awkward silence surrounding herself and her uncle was interrupted by her father.  
“I guess I should start taking my funeral pictures.” He said with a tense smile. Xiaotang felt uneasy at her father’s sudden words but still kept her face neutral. She watched as her parents laughed at a joke the photographer had said and turn their eyes towards the camera as he said, “Smile!”

That night she was woken up by one of her maids who had tears running down her face. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she shook her in disbelief. 

“Miss Zhao, the A-alpha and O-omega is dead.”

Xiaotang could remember herself screaming as she cried in the arms of her maid. She wasn’t surprised as she knew something would happen, yet she never expected it to be so soon. The young Alpha cried till the wee hours of the morning before placing a hardened expression on her face. 

She whispered to herself the same words her father had told just hours before. 

Zhao’s. Don’t. Cry.   
\------------------------------

Xiaotang stared at the lowered caskets of her parents, her hands clenching and unclenching in rage as she silently blamed their death on her uncle. He was standing next to her with a hardened expression as he stared at the portrait of her parents. With a sigh, he dropped a single white lily onto their caskets. 

A fatal car accident was the cause of their death. Her parents were on their way to the Yu’s when a truck had hit them. A drunk truck driver who had swerved into their lane and pushed their car off a cliff. Neither parties had survived as the driver had doused himself with gasoline before lighting himself on fire. 

She walked up to their grave with a bunch of white lilies in her hands as she prayed for them silently before doing the same as her uncle. The funeral went on as many came up to the young Alpha offering their condolences. She could barely give a damn. Her mind was too clouded in pure anger as she watched her uncle acting so heartbroken when he was the cause of their death. 

Had it not been for his greediness for revenge, her parents would still be here.

Xiaotang gritted her teeth as she stepped towards her uncle, whispering in his ear for a moment alone. He gave an apologetic look to the people he was talking to and thanked them for attending the funeral before following the young Alpha. They were behind a large tree not so far away from the ceremony. Not long after, she lashed out at him quietly.   
“This is all your fault, Uncle! Do you not feel any guilt!” 

Her uncle had his eyes in a glare as he sneered, “Their death has nothing to do with me! They brought it upon themselves by trying to make amends!” 

“You killed them!” Xiaotang shouted quietly. She saw the way her uncle had his jaw clenched. His hands had come to cup her chin as he squeezed her face with a deadly look in his eyes. 

“Your parents’ blood is on the Yu’s hand and not mine, you little mutt.” He spitted out the words with anger all over his face. He let her go soon after before straightening himself. 

“They should have known peace was never the option.”

Her uncle walked away from her and left Xiaotang standing under the tree as it starts to pour. The young Alpha walked towards the opposite direction from him as the rain poured down. She let out a choked sob before letting her tears run down freely as she walked ion the rain with no set destination. And she had finally understood Charlie Chaplin’s quote, “I always like walking in the rain, so no one can see me crying.”

After all, that was what she was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone~~~   
> I would like to apologise for not updating this story over the past 5 months... I had a lot going on in my life and it took a toll on my mental health,, and I lost the motivation to write... However,, I'm back and I hope that I would be able to complete this story before school starts at the end January (I'm still in high school, and i'm on a school break.)
> 
> To those who have been waiting for this story's update.... Happy reading!!!   
> And I'll see you fellow readers in the next update!! 😊😊😊😊😊


End file.
